legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gallant 5
Gallant 5 = Crux Prime? Since when? According to Mission 6, the explorers went to Gallant 5, which was the site of a structure built by the First Builders. It also makes a note about how Doc Overbuild smashed their compasses before leaving Gallant 5, and this mission takes place several missions before they actually find the Imagination Nexus (Mission 9). In addition, according to Mission 2, finding the ancient structure on Gallant 5 is only a "step" towards finding the Imagination Nexus. Nowhere in the Great Minifig Mission does it mention that Gallant 5 is located on Crux. Was it ever stated that Gallant 5 was Crux Prime? Because the Great Minifig Mission suggests otherwise. --PeabodySam 01:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I would like to point out that in the intro video the narrator says something along the lines of "the maelstrom was too much to contain and planet Crux exploded!" indicating that they are on Crux not Gallant 5 Wooton 01:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Most of The Great Minifig Mission (and the Bradford Rant promotion) was based off of an older story design, which was redesigned into the story we have now in mid beta or so. From what I've gathered based on things in the GMM, B.R.I.C.K. pilot reports/Pod data, and beta plaques, in this alternate story, Crux was shattered ages ago by the Maelstrom, but the Maelstrom was defeated by the First Builders (the Monument in Avant Gardens showing a battle), and Gallant 5 was a planet segment of Crux. Minifigures had been living on the planet segments ever since, and the four explorers were searching the planet segments for the Imagination Nexus instead of searching entire planets. Now, if I remember right (and there's a chance I'm not), the story was redesigned before the mission where it was shown Baron Typhonus was dragged into the Nexus. But, I'm guessing that the Baron probably awakened the Maelstrom with his "bad idea", or corrupted it like in the final story. But the fact is, there's a lot of things in the GMM, B.R.I.C.K, and beta story plauqes that are inconsistant with the story in the final game, so unless Gallant 5 is mentioned again in-game (which, so far, it hasn't, not even anywhere in the files), I'm wondering if it's essentially non-canon. Jamesster.LEGO 02:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) (forgot to log in, adding new sig) Wow Jamesster, I'm kinda wondering where you're thinking that the Maelstrom was made a long time ago. I think it said that the ancestors of the minifigures may have fought against an ancient evil that could easily be something similar to the Maelstrom. Also, it specifically mentions in the GMM that Crux and Gallant 5 are two different things. Mission 9 says that they went to the "cube-shaped planet of Crux" which was after they went to Gallant 5, which was much before the creation of the Maelstrom, detailed in Mission 10. Pilot reports and pod data do appear to be either pseudocanon or non-canon. It mentions that the pilot of Pod 2 was from the Gnarled Forest before the Maelstrom, despite the fact that Crux was devoid of minifigure civilization. The Pod 5 report is also going with the thing about how the Monument is ancient. Kryiptuun 03:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it could be something similar, or it could be the Maelstrom itself. Thing is, we don't know for sure. But does it really make much of a difference now that that story is gone anyways? After looking at the GMM descriptions again, yes, Gallant 5 =/= Crux, but I'm still not sure that Gallant 5 is canon in the final story. Jamesster.LEGO 03:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the games themselves (from GMM) are not canon but all storyline info provided should be counted as canon. Gallant 5 serves no purpose other than a basic starting point for discovering the Nexus' location, so I don't see why it should be counted as unofficial at this point. Kryiptuun 03:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Gallant 5 MAYBE APPEARANCE GLITCH I don't know why but somehow when you play in Nimbus Station in Pre-order you go to the middle of NS , You actually sink into the grass and end up in some blackhole and with a random NPC but you can't acually talk to it or it can't really give missions and on top of the NPC stated GALLANT 5 ADVENTURER??????? LOL SOOOOO RANDOM , could this mean Gallant 5 is going to be patched into the game soon????????